


I Can't Make You Love Me (Sanders Sides)

by Randomhowlter



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Fight Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomhowlter/pseuds/Randomhowlter
Summary: So my friend made me ship Logince slightly more than I previously did (Oli you fucker).  Not my OTP by any means, but I was struck by inspiration, so Oli this one's for you. Enjoy ;)I will put any warnings in author notes before each chapter.  There's gonna plenty of smut and angst in this so tread carefully.





	I Can't Make You Love Me (Sanders Sides)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theginger607](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theginger607/gifts).



> warnings: date rape drugs mention, alcohol, smut (let me know if I'm missing anything)

Roman made his way through the party, flirting idly with cute boys. He was getting bored, however. His fraternity was the most popular on campus, and the parties were incredibly selective. Which was another way of saying, “You’ll always see the same people”.

He sighed. He wanted some fresh faces. Someone new to have fun with. Someone...huh. What was he doing here?

Across the room, shrugging off his coat and pushing up his glasses, was Logan Crane. Roman smirked. This was perfect. Roman was your typical flighty college boy, while Logan barely ever did more than one-night stands. He wondered if he could maneuver Logan into a game of relationship chicken...who would back out first?

Downing the rest of his drink and tossing his cup, Roman made his way across the room. “Didn’t think this was your scene, Logan,” he smirked as he approached.

Logan frowned. “It isn’t. I’m only here with a friend.” Logan knew Roman from some shared classes, but his reputation also preceded him. He knew Roman was known to be a player, known for taking and breaking hearts wherever he went. Logan also knew that he had a similar reputation, but his was unintentional. He just couldn’t sustain a relationship.

“Why don’t I get you a drink?” Roman began to lead Logan to the kitchen.

Logan snorted. “Sure, as long as you don’t drug me,” he joked. He immediately regretted his words at the hurt look on Roman’s face.

“I don’t do that,” he said shortly.

Logan blinked. “Apologies, that was an inappropriate joke.”

“It was,” Roman stated, then his eyes softened, “I accept your apology, though. Here,” he handed Logan a cup of beer. Logan accepted, sipping slowly. “Who’d you come with?” Roman asked.

“Brett invited me…”

“Oh. Well he’s already passed out upstairs.” Roman rolled his eyes. Brett had a habit of knocking himself out early in a party.

Logan sighed. “Alright, I should take my leave then. I have a chemistry exam later this week, I can start studying.” He turned to go.

“Wait!” Logan paused, turning back to see Roman blush at his outburst. He quickly smirked to cover it up. He leaned in, lightly placing a hand on the small of Logan’s back and whispering into his ear, “Stay...I could still show you a good time.”

Logan shivered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. Everything inside him logically knew that this was a bad idea. He and Roman were both alpha personalities, they would butt heads too much, not even taking into account the fact that neither of them could sustain a relationship for very long. But simultaneously...he couldn’t help but be intrigued. What was Roman like in bed? In a relationship? Which of them would end up being more dominant? How long could they make it last? Who would back out first? His curiosity would be the death of him one day…

He made an internal decision, smirking and nodding at Roman, who grinned mischievously and took his hand, leading him to his room on the second floor of the frat house.

After kicking out a couple that had been making out on the bed, Roman shoved Logan to the door, kissing him deliciously roughly.

Logan let him for a few minutes, kissing back enthusiastically, before pulling away, pushing Roman back onto the bed.

Roman smirked. “Rough. I like it.” His voice was husky from their kissing, sparking Logan’s arousal even more. He straddled Roman, biting at his neck as he worked their jackets and shirts off, pulling a quiet moan from the man beneath him. He started grinding down, rubbing their erections together through their jeans, marking across Roman’s chest as he did.

Roman bit his lip, sighing “Fuck.” He was used to taking control, but he had to admit, he found it incredibly hot how Logan had shoved him onto the bed. Wanting Logan to move faster, he decided to try something. He allowed a blush to dust his cheeks, his eyes half-lidded seductively. Nudging Logan up from his chest, he traced his fingers up the other man’s sides as he whispered into his ear, “I want you to use me, Lo. Want to feel you inside me, filling me up…” He let out a dramatic, breathy moan.

Seeing Logan’s pupils dilate even more, he knew his words had hit a spot. “Lube?” he asked hoarsely. Roman smirked, pointing at the bedside drawer, and Logan hurried to strip them both of their remaining clothes, their hard cocks already dripping.

Logan took his time prepping Roman, something Roman appreciated. He had almost expected Logan to be impatient and rush everything, but he was careful, checking Roman often for signs of pain and discomfort as he stretched the other boy. He hadn’t expected Logan to be quite so...sweet.

Neither of them lasted very long after Logan entered him. He seemed to know just how to move to bring Roman as much pleasure as possible with every thrust. He came onto his chest and stomach quickly, silently screaming. The clench of his walls around Logan soon sent the other boy over the edge as well, cursing quietly and cumming deep into Roman. He pulled out slowly, hissing at the overstimulation, and collapsed beside Roman, stopping only to grab a discarded towel to gently wipe the sweat and cum off of them both.

“That was…” Logan murmured.

“Yeah,” Roman smiled. “Round two?”

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So kids, because Logan and Roman didn't, I feel the need to mention, USE CONDOMS WHEN YOU HAVE SEX. It's important to practice safe sex, don't be the dumb kind of college students.  
> -Reyna M.


End file.
